Henshin
The Henshin Mystics are a group of ascetics living in the Shang Zhi Temple, a remote fortress within the Khazihari Mountains. The order began sometime between the years 638 and 672. The year 638 marks the year that Yuuri Taris, the founder of the philosophy and order, was born, and the year 672 marks the year that the Shang Zhi Temple was founded, by the disciples of Taris, after he magically disappeared. The Henshin differ from other religious groups in the Shou Empire in that they follow a philosophical path known as ‘''Henshin''’, which means in Oughur, the native language of it’s founder ‘Path of Enlightenment’. Taris was inspired by the Bohdi ruins within the Khazihari Mountains, and dedicated his life to translating and adapting the religious teachings of the ancient group. His exact writings and teachings are recorded in the ‘Skur Phyog- ‘The Translation of Enlightenment’- the holy book of the mystic order. In short, the Henshin believe that the physical world, and all of the concepts that define it, are artificial constructs of the mind. Objective reality is devoid of such concepts, and by completely ridding such theoretical concepts from one’s mind, he or she can manipulate and shape the world as they wish. In order to reach this enlightened and transcendental state, one must free themselves from mental obscurations through meditation. Because they believe that the physical world is simply an illusion, true Henshin possess little. Traditionally, they wear nothing but sandals and a robe called ‘''Bhikku''’. A set of red bhikku denotes an acolyte, a student who has not yet taken his vows, and is still a neophyte. A set of yellow bhikku denotes a full-fledged Henshin. A set of white bhikku denotes a Henshin of special prestige, such as a teacher at the Shang Zhi Temple, or an individual who has achieved enlightenment. Members of the sect typically own a few other minor items, such as a bowl. The Henshin have a history of persecution. Even before the Shang Zhi Temple was erected, or even before Yuuri Taris ascended into The Spiritlands, orthodox adherents of the Celestial Bureaucracy saw the philosophy of the Henshin as heresy. Following the creation of the Shang Zhi Temple, the Imperial government of the Shou Empire had no problem collecting taxes from the monks in the mountains, but many more conservative members of the government were concerned with the potential for the mystics to corrupt the teachings of the Celestial Emperor. In 866, Hu Tsu Fu, the Tainted advisor to Emperor Shou Qin Il, began whispering in his ear, that the Henshin were a threat to the empire. Though the emperor disagreed and ignored his whispers at first, the treacherous advisor was able to bypass the emperor’s mental defenses and convince him that the Henshin were a threat. The emperor authorized a unit of the Imperial Army of the Shou Empire to march on the Shang Zhi Temple. The Henshin prepared themselves as best they could, setting traps around the mountains, and using their magical powers to create other defenses. The conflict lasted for three weeks, before Hu Tsu Fu’s treachery was discovered, and the soldiers recalled. The Three Week War caused a lot of damage to the Henshin order, however. Many monks and lay followers were killed, and a great deal of physical knowledge stored in books were destroyed. Over the years, the relationship between the Henshin and the Imperial government have improved. After many years of maintaining a distance between themselves and the government, in 1,064, a delegation was sent to Sheng Long to celebrate the birthday of the Emperor, a customary holiday within the empire. Many individuals still distrust the Henshin because of their beliefs, but the relation between the mystic order and the rest of the world is slowly improving.